Familia
by ZerobronyXD
Summary: Flash Sentry dejo su hogar para volverse un Guardia Real, abandonando a su familia, ahora tras dos años sin siquiera verse, Flash tiene un encuentro con ellos en Imperio de Cristal (Este fic participa en la actividad: "Hearts Warming Eve: una noche especial y llena de magia" del foro "Amor y Tolerancia".)


**Hola una vez mas, otra vez les traigo un Fic navideño, esta vez con un personaje no muy querido por muchos...**

 **De todos modos, espero que les guste...**

* * *

"Valla suerte la mía" pensó Flash Sentry, el Pegaso se encontraba escondido en un callejón del Imperio de Cristal,jadeando debido a la prisa que tenia por alejarse del lugar en donde estaba hasta hace unos minutos, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Una vez logro reponerse suspiro con amargura, era un maldito cobarde, ¿como no podría ser un cobarde después de huir descaradamente en vez de afrontar sus errores? ¿era tan cobarde como para huir de su propia familia?, la respuesta era un obvio si.

Tal vez hallan pasado casi dos años, pero Flash seguía recordándolo con claridad, en ese tiempo era un Pony inmaduro, claro, apenas acababa de cumplir los 18, por lo que no era de esperarse que siguiera actuando como un adolescente inmaduro, pero a pesar de ello, Flash solo deseaba una cosa mas que ninguna otra: entrar a la Guardia Real, era su sueño, lo había sido desde que obtuvo su Cutie Mark, y nunca había parado de entrenar para así cumplir con los requisitos una vez cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero claro, Flash tuvo un problema, su esfuerzo se volvió prácticamente su única prioridad, por lo que no mantuvo muchos amigos ni una pareja estable, y claro, su familia noto esto.

El Pegaso naranja recordaba bien el día que decidió largarse, faltaban pocos días para el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, lo cual solo hizo el recuerdo mas doloroso.

-Flash, tu padre y yo debemos hablar contigo-dijo su madre, una Pegaso de pelaje color amarillo, ojos y crines de color purpura, su Cutie Mark era una nube y un corazón.

-¿ahora? por si no se dieron cuenta estoy empacando-dijo Flash mientras metía varias cosas en una maleta.

-espera ¿empacando?-pregunto el hermano menor de Flash, Potrillo Terrestre de color naranja, ojos y crines color azul y un Bate y una bola como Cutie Mark, su nombre era First Base-¿acaso...te vas?-

-así es-dijo Flash sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su familia-en la mañana me iré a Canterlot para inscribirme en la Guardia Real-

-¿en la mañana? ¿y sin avisarnos?-pregunto su Padre, un Terrestre de pelaje color naranja, ojos color verde y crines color azul eléctrico, su Cutie Mark era un martillo.

-¿por que tengo que avisarles? ya tengo 18, soy prácticamente un adulto, o sea que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana-dijo Flash con indiferencia mientras terminaba de empacar.

-por que somos tu familia-dijo su Padre-¿como puedes irte así sin siquiera decir adiós, y mas cuando se acercan las fiestas?-

-les puedo mandar una postal-dijo Flash con simpleza.

-¿una postal?-exclamo su Madre-¿¡Flash, como puedes tratar a tu familia con tanta frialdad!? después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti-

-lo único que han hecho es intentar impedir que cumpla mi sueño con distracciones como hacer amigos o tener novia-dijo Flash volteando a verlos, su Padre lo miraba con seriedad, mientras que su Madre lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, First Base lo miraba con tristeza.

-eso no fue frenarte-dijo su Padre-estamos preocupado por ti, ¿que no lo ves? esta muy bien que quieras cumplir tu sueño y todo, pero también necesitas socializar con otros Ponis-

-eso ya no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte-dijo Flash mientras tomaba su maleta.

-pensaba que te ibas en la mañana-dijo First Base.

-cambie de opinión, hay un tren a Canterlot que sale en unos minutos, si soy rápido podre llegar esta noche-dijo Flash intentado abrirse paso hasta la puerta.

-¡NO!-grito su Madre rompiendo en llanto mientras abrazaba a su hijo-por favor, Flash, no te vayas, no de esta forma-

-por favor, hermano-dijo First Base abrazándolo también-no quiero que te vayas-

-ya es muy tarde para eso-dijo Flash apartándose del abraso y llegando a la puerta.

-le rompes el corazón a tu familia, Flash-dijo su padre mirándolo con furia, a la vez una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla izquierda-si te vas ahora no te atrevas a volver-

-no te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo-dijo Flash saliendo dando un portazo, el Pegaso pudo escuchar como los llantos de su madre se hacían mas intensos, finalmente se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Flash había aprendido muchas cosas mientras estuvo en la Guardia, cosas que le hicieron ver sus errores, el Pegaso naranja quiso regresar a su hogar pero recordó las palabras que su Padre le había dicho, no había vuelta atrás, así que Flash decidió olvidar el asunto, sin éxito, pero la cosa empeoro ahora que había visto a su Familia pasear por el Imperio, lamentablemente no pudo huir antes de que le vieran.

-tal vez ya se fueron-dijo Flash soltando un suspiro y apresurándose a irse del callejón.

-¿Flash?-dijo una voz tras el, el Pegaso naranja volteo con nerviosismo y vio a su hermanito, First Base, detrás de el se encontraban sus Padres.

-Ho..hola...First...-dijo Flash con nerviosismo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que su hermano lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Flash, te extrañe mucho!-dijo First Base mientras se aferraba con fuerza al Pegaso naranja.

Flash dirigió la vista hacia sus Padres, el esperaba que le miraran con desprecio, después de todo era justificado, pero ellos estaban...¿sonriendo?.

-oh, Flash, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-dijo su Madre abrazándolo también.

-te extrañamos mucho, hijo-dijo su Padre uniéndose al abrazo.

-¿no están enojados? ¿no me odian?-pregunto Flash-después de todo lo que les cause...-

-cometiste errores, pero hablamos un poco con tus compañeros de la Guardia, y nos dijeron el buen Pony que eres ahora-dijo su Padre sonriendole.

-lo siento mucho-dijo Flash devolviendo el abrazo hacia su familia, sonriendo ligeramente, al menos ahora podría reponer el daño que hizo hace tanto tiempo.


End file.
